Described herein are inks such as solid phase change or hot melt inks that may be used in a number of copying and printing devices, inclusive of printing transient information on an image receiving substrate.
In embodiments, an advantage associated with the fluorescent phase change inks disclosed herein is that the ink may be used in place of or with a non-fluorescent ink, thereby permitting the formation of images using a known ink jet printing device. In embodiments, an additional advantage associated with the use of the fluorescent inks disclosed herein is that the fluorescent ink may be overprinted other non-fluorescent inks used in an ink set, thereby substantially eliminating differential gloss.